rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective James Holmes
__TOC__ James Holmes the second Original Character created by Imthesteve'97, and is inspired by Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who. He is a detective for both Vale Police and freelance investigations. Appearance "Wear what you will, but, enough with the sagging. I doubt '''anyone' would be attracted'' to someone who can't hold his pants up." James is a skinny six-two male, wears his black hair in a clean cut, and has dark brown eyes. He speaks with a mild, but deep, estuary accent. He wears a black, belted, double-breasted trench coat over a white dress shirt and a black tie. He wears a pair of normal jeans, dark blue scarf, and a pair of police uniform shoes. His badge and weapons are hidden in pockets within the coat. Personality "Honestly, if your going to be stupid, be stupid all of the way: Rob a bank, flunk out, do drugs or have a staring contest with an Ursa. Use all of your brain. Or none of it." "Anti-Social" is the first to come to people's minds when they meet James Holmes. He does not get along well with others, usually. The majority of his issue is with people's average intelligence. He can understand what people who are or act low-class like say, but it annoys him to the point of ignorance. In most cases, he gets upset when a simple request is taken as sarcasm. Personally, he believes in the potential of the mind. He becomes frustrated at peoples lack of attention or intelligence that existed before the nonsense of "easy life" made people abandon the light that helped Man survive the Grimm in the first place. But, he understands and can empathize. His line of work stresses him terribly. Late nights, calculating complexities in evidence, hacking into encrypted files to obtain information on his target, it makes mornings hectic and tiresome. Especially when he deals with his roommate and landlord. At his core, he cares. Even if he denies it and the evidence points in the opposite direction. Aura "Okay, this will literally kill me...Stand back and don't bother me for a week or two." James can use his Aura to enter the Theta state, a mental phenomenon that causes the subject to become extremely receptive to his surroundings. James' Aura does let him heal critical wounds and expel poisons. However, it weakens him drastically afterwards for some days. This regenerative ability takes a great deal of willpower to activate and requires bedrest. It can only be performed once every other week. Weapons "Make up your mind: either have a gun or a sword or carry both. Honestly." James fights with common sense. That and his supercomputer mind make hand to hand combat with him a bad idea. While he does not normally do so, he can use a handgun, but with difficulty. He also cannot handle multiple assailants as well as he can against one or two. *'Dust-Enhanced Police Gear:' Standard issue from the Force, James has a fifteen-shot autoloader pistol, and a telescopic baton. With close proximity to a Dust shop, two floors beneath his apartment, he can craft bullets that deal both ballistic and elemental damage, organized by clips. His baton is regularly coated with lightning Dust to stun opponents. *'His Phone:' While not a legitimate weapon, it can be. He uses his phone to hack into computers, electronic locks, cameras and anything with a signal receiver. Because the majority of hackers are on computers at a fixed location, James can be on the move and hack Wi-Fi networks to remain anonymous. *'Electrostatic Lockpick:' While it is mostly an extension of his phone, it is dangerous. It's battery is fueled by a specially made form of Energy Dust that, when a current is passes through it, it can send waves of energy at a short distance. This effect can cause electronics to behave erratically or overload, restore minor battery power, wipe electronic data, etc. It also serves as a minor stun weapon. Because the major wave settings can overload the Dust itself, it has limited use of fifteen charges per twenty-four hours. James even managed to add a pen to it, hiding it within the bottom housing. Its harmless appearance has fooled many a foe. Battle Style "Bully mentality; Mocking shove. Jab the solar plexus. Elbow block feral left. Uppercut stomach. Walk away." James uses his eyes properly. He reads his opponent's muscle movements and calculates their next moves. ''Ranged Attacks: '' *'Basic Marksmanship:' James knows his way around a handgun or rifle. He does not have much skill with it, however. *'Energy Burst: ' Using the Electrostatic Lockpick, he can send a pulse of energy that stuns the target depending on how many charges are used to send that energy. ''Close-In Attacks: '' *'Martial Arts: ' James knows the sensitive points of the human body. This, with his mental and physical speed lets him bring down bigger opponents. Using his baton helps with distance. ''Special Ability: '' *'Mental Acceleration:' James' Aura can speed him up mentally, giving him more time to think, but not enough to act. This effect lasts several seconds to a minute, in his mind, at a time, and can only be performed such three times a day. *'Regeneration:' A dangerous use of his Aura that requires massive concentration and willpower. To heal a serious wound or destroy a poison, James' Aura can accelerate cellular reconstruction. However, it renders him very weak for some time afterward and cannot be used for another week. History "I didn't ask if you wanted to hear my life story...Fine." Born Arthur James Holmes to a wealthy family, he could not stand his life with them. His family's collected intelligence was lacking in comparison to his. They were foppish, lazy, and relied on others to get jobs done. Setting a very high standard for himself. He learned physics, mathematics, chemistry, history, and the like, all on his own from his family's library. His extra sensory abilities allowed him to solve problems and inspired a career in detective work. His family disapproved. They expected him to take up the family business of international trade. He refused, profusely. He realized his family's want for his intelligence to skyrocket their numbers. He was really an investment. James ran from home at the age of 15. He cashed out his allowance, a few million lien, and boarded a ship to Vale. Using his connections, his middle name, and self-taught combat prowess, he was accepted into Beacon within a year, and became certified early on as a Hunter. By 20, he was certified and in the police force. With the certification, he was immediately accepted into the police force to pursue his career as an investigator, switching out his middle name, James, for his first. Currently, he is following leads about the Children of Grimm. As far as his colleagues think, they are nothing more than James' latest wild Nevermore chase. His only real lead is Revan MacLeod. His former roommate before Revan moved to his dorm and started in Beacon Story So Far... *RWBY: MacHolmes File 01 *One Nice Night (http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17744) Trivia *"Arthur Holmes" alludes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, author of the "Sherlock Holmes" stories. And James is the first name of Sherlock Holmes' greatest adversary, James Moriarty. *James' personality can be a representation of how Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock) might have portrayed The Doctor (Doctor Who) had he gone through with playing the character. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character